Zombie Toddler
by JuJuB7
Summary: She's grown, their family is growing. They're keeping secrets from each other. They're supposed to love each other, secretly they do. The lies they keep continuing to unveil themselves. Their trust becomes broken. They try to live without, but they can't live without each other. Their secrets tear them apart. Their love keeps them together. Sequel to Zombie Baby. Complete for now
1. Chapter 1

**Izombie Fanfiction: Liv and Blaine**

 **Zombie Baby Sequel: Zombie Toddler**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot**

 **AN:**

 **This is the sequel to Zombie Baby. I've just completed the prequel and now I'm writing the prequel which I'm very excited about. I hope you guys like this story. Enjoy reading. -WritingGurl202**

 **WARNING:**

 **Character death and mention of suicide.**

* * *

Chapter One

"Daddy! Daddy!" A jumping three year old girl yells as she runs into her father's office.

The girl's father catches her as soon as the little girl jumps into up into his arms. He places her on his leg and kisses her on the forehead. The little girl kisses her father on the cheek.

"Hey, Princess," Her father says. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Mommy were going to get some ice cream."

"We did," The little girl says. "But mommy said that she weally wanted to talk to you. She said that I could see you for a minute but then I had to wait outside."

"Oh, where is mommy?"

"I'm right here," The little girl's mother says, walking into the office.

"Mommy!" The little girl yells.

The little girl jumps off her father's lap and into the arms of her mother who catches her. The mother kisses her cheek then places the child back on the ground.

"Alright, princess, Mommy has to talk with Daddy alone. Go wait outside," The mother says.

"In the big chairs!" The little girl examines.

"Yes, baby. Now, go on. Mommy will be out soon."

"Ok."

The little girl runs out of the room. Her mother closes the door behind then turns to the little girl's father, she makes his way over to him and sits on his lap like their daughter had done previously.

"Hey, Dr. DeBeers," The mother says.

"Hey, Mrs. DeBeers," The father says.

"I've missed you."

"Yeah."

"There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this but I think I might be pregnant."

"What? Liv, you think you might be pregnant."

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"That's it?"

"I'm just trying to take this all in… Another baby."

"Well, we don't know anything for sure. I have the pregnancy test in my bag. I was going to wait until after you got home to take it… I just wanted to tell you first cause you know what's happened with my first pregnancy how we lost that baby and then my second pregnancy with the complications…"

"I know and I thank you for telling me."

"If I am pregnant… Will you be ok with it?"

"Yes, of course. I would love to have another baby, maybe a boy then we'd have a daughter and a son."

"But what if I'm not pregnant?"

"Well, I guess, we could always try to get pregnant. Liv, don't worry about anything… If you're pregnant, you're pregnant. If you're not, you're not."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I should get going… It's almost time for Honey's nap if I leave now I will just make home in time to put her down."

"Alright. I'll be home in an hour or two."

"Ok."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Liv and Blaine kiss then Liv gets up and leaves Blaine's office. He returns to his work but is soon interrupted by someone walking into his office. Liv's father, his father-in-law, and boss, Owen Moore.

"Hello, Owen."

"Blaine, there's something I must tell you."

"What is it? Is everything ok?"

"No, everything's not ok… You see Blaine, I've made some mistakes and they've finally caught up with me… In a matter of hours, I will probably be arrested."

"What?"

"Listen to me, I want you to go home and be with your family… Lord knows difficult times will be on us soon."

"Alright, alright. What do I tell Liv?"

"Nothing, I don't her or Eva or Evan to know about me being arrested."

"By tomorrow your arrest will be all over the news. What do you expect me to do then? You know Liv is going to ask me if I knew. I can't lie to my wife. I promised her since before we were married that I would never lie to her. We've been through so much. I'm sorry, Owen, I know you don't want me to tell her, but I have to."

"I knew you would say that. Blaine, if you have to tell her, tell her. I will tell Eva and Even. Just go home now and be with your wife and daughter."

"I will."

#######################################################################################################

Blaine walks into his apartment. Everything is quiet and dark. He makes his way through the living, not seeing anyone there, and into Honey's room where he finds the little girl sleeping. He takes in the beautiful site, well to him anywhere, his little girl is laying in her frozen theme bed with her little thumb in her mouth and her many Elsa dolls surrounding her. He walks in and kisses her forehead, she stirs but doesn't wake up. He walks to the door, takes one more look at his daughter then leaves, closing the door quietly behind him. He makes his way to his and Liv's bedroom where he finds Liv laying on the bed, sleeping. He starts to undress, wanting to get out of his work and into some sweats. He wakes into the closet, finishes undressing then puts on some sweets, and leaves the closet without putting a shirt on. He walks out of their bedroom, wanting to leave Liv in peace. He walks into the living room, flicks on a lamp, sits on the couch, and pulls out some paperwork. He soon disturbed, again, this time by a little girl wearing a little nightgown, clutching an Elsa doll with tear stains running down her face. Blaine notices and quickly makes his way over to the little girl and kneels in front of her.

"What's the matter, baby girl," Blaine says while moving some of her hair out of her face.

"I had a weally bad dream… It was weally scary," The little girl sobs.

"Well, come here, you can lay here with daddy until you fall asleep, alright," Blaine says in a soft voice while picking up Honey.

"Ok, Daddy."

Blaine walks them over to the couch and sits down. He lays Honey next to him, placing her head in his lap, he covers her with a blanket from the back of the couch and lays it over her. He then returns to his paperwork while gently running a hand through his daughter's hair. Soon, Honey is once again asleep. He sets his paperwork down, picks Honey up, and carries her to her bedroom where he places her on her bed, tucks her in, kisses her forehead, then leaves, going back to the living room where he finds his wife standing in the middle of the room with tear stains running down her face. He quickly makes his way over to her, wanting to know why his other girl is crying. It couldn't possible be a bad dream, she never has those at least not anymore. Maybe her nightmares are returning. Oh, great that's just what he needs. The last time she had consistent nightmares, Honey was just a baby, and when her mother had a baby dream and started crying, she would too. Leaving Blaine to calm both his girls…

"Hey, hey. What's the matter?" Blaine asks, wiping the tears from her face with his thumbs.

"I just got a call from my mother," Liv whispers.

"What happened? What did your mother say?" Blaine asks.

"My father," Liv whispers.

Oh no. Did he already get arrested? Is that what Liv's mother told her… That her father had been arrested before Blaine even had a chance to tell Liv what her father told him. This should be good…

"What about your father?" Blaine asks.

"He's dead," Liv sobs.

"What." Blaine says in a whisper.

What? What? What? He's dead, he can't be dead. Blaine was just talking to him just an hour ago and now he's dead. No, he can't be dead… He's the one who helped Blaine get better. Owen Moore can't be dead. He just can't be. No, he can't be dead. Tears fall from Blaine's eyes, the flow uncontrollably. Blaine collapses to the floor, Liv kneels next to him and takes him in her embrace.

"How? How'd he die?" Blaine sobs.

"He killed himself. A single gunshot to the head, died instantly."

"He killed himself?"

"That's how it looks and that's what the police are going with. I'm sorry, I know you two were close."

"I know why."

"Why what?"

"Why he killed himself. I know why he did it."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Care to share?"

"Not now. Not now. I can't, it's just all too much. Too much."

"I know when you're ready… Come on, let's get you into bed, you need some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Blaine doesn't say but just continues to cry. He stands up with Liv's help, together, they walk to their bedroom. Liv leads Blaine to his side of the bed and helps him lay down. Liv pulls the blankets over him then starts to leave but Blaine grabs Liv's wrist, she immediately turns back to him…

"What?" Liv asks in a whisper.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to make some phone calls, I promised my mom I would call her back. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Blaine, sweetheart, get some rest."

"I want you to stay."

"I know you do but I must talk to my mother. I promise once I'm done talking to her and check on Honey, I'll come join you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too."

Blaine kisses the knuckles on Liv's hand then reluctantly lets go of Liv's hand. Liv kisses Blaine's forehead then leaves. She walks out of their bedroom and into the kitchen where she pulls out of her phone and calls her mother while getting Honey's cup ready for when she wakes up.

"Hello?" Eva says, picking up the phone.

"Hi, Mom," Liv says.

"Hi, honey, did you tell Blaine?"

"Yeah, I did… Tell Blaine."

"How'd he take it?"

"He didn't take his death well, as expected, he's in our room, sleeping. He collapsed after I told him that Dad had committed suicide. It's crushing him, Mom, those two were so close and Dad helped Blaine get better and now he's gone," Liv finishes sobbing.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I know this is going to be hard on both of you. However, there's something both you and Blaine should know."

"What?"

"You see I helped your father rewrite his will a few months ago. Of course, he left all us something but he left something very important for Blaine. I think you should you know so you can tell Blaine."

"Alright."

"You see, Liv, honey, your father left his business, all of it, to Blaine."

"Dad left his business to Blaine."

"Yes, he left his all of it."

"Wow, this changes everything."

"I know but there's also one more thing you should know."

"What?"

"You father left you and Blaine the cottage."

"Daddy left us the cottage?"

"Yes, he knew you and Blaine were looking for a new place to live and every house you went to, you would compare it to the cottage so he decided that he would leave you two the cottage, he was going to tell you that he was giving you the cottage but he never got a chance."

"Alright, thanks Mom. I've got to go, Honey will probably want her drink soon and I've got to see how Blaine is doing."

"Alright, call me."

"I will."

Liv hangs the phone up and places on the counter. She finishes making Honey's drink then takes the bottle and walks to Honey's room where she finds the girl still asleep, Liv leaves the little girl sleeping, she walks back into the kitchen where she leaves the drink then walks into her shared bedroom where she finds Blaine sitting straight up in bed, staring at the wall. She walks over to the bed and sits on it, she moves close to Blaine who wraps an arm around her but continues to stare at the wall…

"Hey," Liv whispers.

"Hi," Blaine whisper back.

"I have to tell you something."

"Yeah. What's that?"

"My Mom helped my Dad rewrite his will a few months ago. She told me what he left you and I."

"Really."

"He left us the cottage."

"Really."

"Yeah, he saw how we loved it. He was going to tell us but he never got the chance."

"I guess we're moving."

"If you want."

"I do, I really love that cottage and I know you do too so does Honey besides there will be more room for her to play."

"And room for the baby."

"The baby? So you are pregnant."

"Yes, I know it's bad timing but we're going to have another baby."

"The timing current be better. Out of everything that's happened, this baby current have come at a better time. In nine months, we're going to be parents, again. I hope with have a boy but I'll be fine with another girl."

"There's also another thing."

"What?"

"My Dad left you his business."

"What. Your father left me his business. I now own his business."

"Yes."

"Wow. I can't believe it."

"I know, everything is happening so fast… Again."

"I know but everything will work out in the end. I promise."

"When should we tell Honey that she's going to be a big sister?"

Honey runs into the room and jumps onto her parent's bed and into Liv's lap, wrapping her little arms around her mother's neck.

"I think we should tell her now," Blaine says.

"Alright," Liv says.

"Tell me what?" The little girl asks.

"Well, princess, your mother and I have something to tell you," Blaine says.

"Mommy has a baby in her tummy." The little girl states.

"That's right, princess, how'd you know?" Liv asks.

The little girl just shrugs her shoulders. Blaine and Liv look at each other then back at Honey.

"Mommy, I want my drink."

"Alright, baby, I'll go get it. Stay here with Daddy."

"Ok."

Honey climbs out of Liv's lap and then Liv leaves the room. Honey snuggles up to her father who wraps his arm around her.

"Honey, how did you know that your mother has a baby in her tummy?"

"I don't know. I saw mommy with the test and I heard the two of you talking in your office about a baby."

"Are you happy that you're going to be a big sister?"

"Yes. I weally want a baby brother."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Liv returns with Honey's drink and gives it to her. Honey jumps off the bed and runs out of the room. Liv returns to her spot next to Blaine.

"She wants a baby brother," Blaine states.

"Well, I guess we all want the same thing. Hopefully this baby is a boy."

"But a girl will be fine too."

"Yes, a girl will be perfectly fine."

Liv and Blaine remain in bed, both lost in their own thoughts. Blaine has an arm wrapped around Liv and has his hand on her stomach, just rubbing it. The place where his baby is. This baby couldn't come at a more better time. Sure, he's just lost someone he was close to but now he has a baby on the way. A baby… He already has a name picked out if it's a boy, Owen. He wants to name his son Owen after the man who helped save him in time to meet his daughter and marry the woman he loves.

* * *

 **There it is. The first chapter of Zombie Toddler, the sequel to Zombie baby. I hope you all enjoyed it and until next time. Thanks for reading. -WritingGurl202**


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Long Awaited Chapter Two!_**

 ** _So sorry I didn't post this sooner._**

 ** _Hope you all enjoy._**

 ** _-WritingGurl202_**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Blaine is standing in his office in his new home, looking at a picture of Owen and himself taken at his and Liv's wedding. It's been almost three months since Owen's death and Blaine is still having a hard time coming to terms with his death. They've just finished moving all their things into the cottage now they just need to unpack everything. Liv has already unpacked all the boxes for their bedroom and Honey's room. Of course, Liv started with all of Honey's toys and books so she was entertained and Liv could unpack in peace. Blaine decided to get all of his works unpacked in his office so he could help Liv with the rest of the house. That's what he was doing when he found the picture. Now all that he is doing is standing in his office, staring at the picture. He feels a pair of tiny arms wrap around his legs. He looks to his legs to see his daughter smiling up at him. He places the picture on the built in bookshelf and picks the little girl up. The little girl wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Hi, Daddy," The little girl says.

"Hi, princess, what are you doing in here?"

"Mommy wanted me to ask you if you wanted your lunch in here or in the kitchen?"

"Tell Mommy, my sweet little princess, that I will take my lunch in here, please and thank you."

"Ok."

Blaine releases the little girl from his arms and she runs out of the room. Blaine returns his attention to the picture, he stares at it for a few more minutes then starts taking other photos out of the box. Many of them being Liv, Honey, and himself. One was taken a few months after Honey was born. It's of Liv, Honey, and himself are sitting in a pink little pool, all three of them are wearing swim suits. Liv is wearing a magenta bikini and has a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. Blaine is wearing a pair of black swim trunks and also has a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. Both of them are holding Honey with their hands. Liv's hands are over Blaine's. All three are looking at the camera, Liv and Blaine both have big smiles on their faces. Blaine smiles then places the photo onto the bookshelf with the other one. Before he can take any more photos out, Liv walks carrying a plate, a drink, and a small gift bag. He moves away from the box and to Liv who is standing at his desk, placing the plate, drink, and bag down. After she's places them down, Blaine takes her in his arms.

"Hey," Blaine says.

"Hi," Liv says.

"What's all this? A sandwich, drink, and a gift."

"Well, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise for me. What kind of surprise?"

"Well, look at the things I've brought in and figure it out."

"Alright."

Blaine lets go of Liv and walks closer to the desk to examine the items. All three items are blue (Hint. Hint.). He looks at the bag and notices some letters. He looks at the bag closer and reads: It's A Boy! Blaine looks at the plate which also reads it's a boy and the cup that reads same exact thing as the first two items. He turns back to Liv who has a big smile on her face…

"We're having a boy," Liv says.

"Are you serious?" Blaine asks.

"Yes, I had the appointment after I dropped off Honey at my mother's."

"We really are having a little boy."

"Yes, baby, we're having a little boy. Can you believe it?"

"No, I can't. You said when you were pregnant with Honey, that if it was a boy I could name him. I was wondering since we're having a boy now, if I could name him?"

"Of course, I named Honey so you can name this one. Do you have a name picked out?"

"Yeah, I do. I want to name our son Owen Evan DeBeers."

"I like it, I really do."

"I'm glad, have you told Honey yet?"

"No, I wanted to tell her together."

"Where is she?"

"Well before I came in here, I had to put her down for her afternoon nap which she wasn't to happy with but I still managed to get her to lay down."

"Good, that girl has been refusing to sleep during the day. The other day while you were shopping, I went to put her down, she refused. Just being a difficult little one."

"And you let her stay up."

"How'd you know?"

"Honey can't keep a secret… She told me and I quote 'Daddy let me stay up and not take my nap' "

"What can I say? She has me wrapped around her little fingers."

"I know, she's your princess and you just want to make your princess happy."

"And you are my queen and I want to make you happy too. Which leads me to the question on how are you with this pregnancy?"

"Fine."

"Just fine. Everything ok? Is anything wrong?"

"No, just some pain in my back but other than that nothing."

"Maybe you should lay down."

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Alright, just tell me if anything is wrong. I don't want there to be any complications with this pregnancy not like the last two."

"Honey turned out fine after her surgery. She hasn't had any trouble since then."

"I know but I just want everything to be fine."

"We've lost two babies. I don't want their to be a third."

"I know and we won't."

"How do you know?"

"I don't but I just feel like that this baby won't die. I just know it so believe me. Please."

"I do believe you."

"Good, now eat up. We have a lot of work to do."

"I know, where will you be?"

"Probably either in the living room or our bedroom."

"Alright, I will join after I'm finished putting stuff on the bookshelf."

"Ok."

Liv leaves the room, Blaine resumes puts items onto the bookshelf. After a few minutes his phone starts ringing. He immediately picks it up…

"Yeah, hello," Blaine says into the phone. "Alright, so you got the brains. Alright, listen, I got a new building for us to work at, but we're going to have to be. Why? Because my wife and daughter will probably be around the place. I'll text you the address and you move all the stuff to the basement. Goodbye."

Blaine hangs up the phone and quickly texts the other person. He then places it back on his desk and then resumes placing items onto the bookshelf, completely calm, like the conversation never happened. He was happy to start his new old job… Blaine DeBeers was back in the brain dealing business.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone.**

 **So here is Chapter 3 of Zombie Toddler.**

 **I know it has been awhile since I updated.**

 **I am still working on the story and plan on finishing it.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

She didn't know how she managed to make it this far, but somehow she managed to keep going every single time. She often wonders what her life would have been like if she hadn't become pregnant. She knew her life would have been very different if he hadn't come to the morgue that day. She wouldn't have a daughter, she wouldn't be expecting the baby she's carrying now, she wouldn't be married. Sometimes when she needed to think ─ like she is now ─ she would sit in the reading room, thinking always thinking in the dark. She hasn't done this in a while but now felt like the perfect time. She needed to think. She needed to think about her life. She honestly didn't know where her life was going. Sure, she was married and was expecting her second child, but she didn't help but having an odd feeling. Lately, it's been something that's been bothering her. She couldn't help but feel something is off with Blaine. She noticed how he became distant from everyone including from their daughter. She remembers her daughter asking her why her father isn't around very much anymore. Liv didn't have an answer. Liv couldn't give her daughter an answer on why her father was barely home. She couldn't help but be saddened by that. She didn't want to see her husband slowly fade away.

She didn't even realize that Blaine has entered the room. She's to consume by her thoughts to notice. She's been doing what she's been doing for hours, staring out the window at the dark night. She only realizes he's in the same room as her is when he gently rubs his hand against her back. She sighs, still looking out the window, then turns to see Blaine standing there, in his plaid pajama pants and a gray t-shirt with the blanket from the couch wrapped around him.

"Are you going to come to bed?" Blaine asks. "You've been sitting here for hours. Honey went to bed hours ago and I've been waiting for you to come to bed."

"I just needed to think," Liv says. "I didn't realize how much time had passed by. I guess I just got lost in my thoughts."

"Hey," Blaine says, kneeling down to Liv's level. "Is everything okay? There's nothing wrong with Junior, is there?"

"No, he's fine," Liv says, placing her hand on her growing stomach. "I just… I just needed to think about life."

"Uh-oh," Blaine says, moving to sit next Liv on the couch. "What about life do you need to think about? I hope it doesn't have anything to do with us."

"I need to get to bed… I'm not feeling too well," Liv says, standing up.

Liv starts walking out of the room, Blaine grabs her wrist as she is walking by, stopping her from walking any further. Blaine stands up in front of Liv.

"Liv, is everything alright? Between us I mean."

"Blaine, I should really get to bed," Liv pauses. "We can talk in the morning. My mom is taking Honey for the weekend."

"Liv," Blaine says, placing each of his hands on each of Liv's cheek. "Have I done something wrong? If I have, I really want to know so please tell me if I have."

"We'll talk in the morning," Liv pauses. "Goodnight."

Blaine reluctantly releases Liv's wrist from his grip. Liv walks towards their bedroom, knowing full well that Blaine is most likely hurt by her not telling him anything. The truth is she didn't want to talk to him when Honey was in the room. She didn't want her daughter to hear them fighting, which she knew they were going to end up fighting, she just knew it. Liv made it into her bedroom without Blaine falling her. She closed the door behind her and locked the door, she didn't want to see Blaine, she didn't want to sleep next Blaine. She knew they had problems. So many problems. It saddened her how distance they have become. Liv slowly laid down on the bed and slowly fell into a deep sleep, but not before hearing Blaine trying to open the door to no avail.

 _(NEXT MORNING)_

Liv walked into the living room and sees Blaine sleeping on the couch. Honey is sitting on top of his stomach, watching tv. She knows that he was up at one point because someone had to turn the tv on and feed Honey her breakfast. She hated having to have kept Blaine out of their bedroom, but she couldn't have him the same bedroom as her. She just couldn't.

Liv is brought out of her thoughts by a knocking on the door, she knows what that is, her mother. Liv walks over to where Honey is sitting and to where a now slowly waking Blaine is lying.

"Honey," Liv says in a sweet voice. "It's time to go. Say goodbye to your father."

"Bye, daddy," Honey says, giving her father a big kiss.

"Bye, sweetheart. Have fun," Blaine says. "Be good for Grandma."

"I will."

Honey jumps off of Blaine and runs to the door. Liv can't help but smile when she sees how excited her daughter is or the fact that Honey was so warm to her father despite the fact that Blaine had barely been home. Liv grabbed Honey's bag and walked to the door where her mother was standing, holding Honey.

"Hi, Mom," Liv says.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks for taking Honey for the weekend."

"Oh, it's no problem, us two are going to have a fun weekend."

"Well have fun."

"We will, bye."

"Bye mommy"

"Bye honey."

Liv closes and leans her head against the closed door. She feels a pair of hands on her shoulders. She sighs, but doesn't turn around.

"Liv," Blaine whispers then kisses her hair. "Can we please talk?"

"Talk," Liv whispers.

"About us," Blaine says. "Last night you were acting weird."

"I know, and we should talk," Liv says.

"Great, maybe I can finally figure out what's been bothering you," Blaine pauses. "Come on, let's sit on the couch."

Liv lets Blaine lead her to the couch where they both sit down. Neither of them is looking forward to this talk. Blaine just wants to know what is going on, why is his life being so odd lately? He just wants to understand. Liv just wants to know why Blaine is doing what he is doing. She doesn't understand. She thought Blaine was happy, maybe she was wrong. Maybe she didn't know what he wanted. She was just so confused.

"So, I guess one of us should start," Blaine says.

"Yeah," Liv says.

"Liv, sweetheart," Blaine says. "I just want to know what's going on. Is something wrong with our baby?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with the baby," Liv whispers.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I know," Liv whispers.

"Know what?"

"I know what you're doing," Liv says. "In basement… With the brains. I know."

"You know?"

"I've known," Liv pauses. "I know how this goes and I can't live a life like that."

"What are you saying?"

"Blaine," Liv pauses, looking at Blaine directly in the eyes. "I want a divorce."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He closed himself off in his office for the rest of the day. He couldn't believe that his marriage was coming to an end. He didn't realize how his family was drifting away from him. He wished he never got back into the business he was in, but it's not like he had a choice. No, he didn't have a choice. He only wished he had a choice if he had a choice he would have picked his family, not selling brains. The only reason why he did it was because his family was threatened. He didn't like his family being threatened. He did what he asked because he couldn't risk losing his family, yet, here he was losing his family. He remembered the day when he showed. When he showed up and ruined everything. He remembered the day when his life was pulled from him.

 _(FLASHBACK) THAT DAY_

 _Blaine just returned home, both his wife and child were out. Sure, he loved both of them but liked having the house to himself. Mainly to sleep. Unlike most days, today was different when Blaine walked through the door. He was there. He was there sitting on his couch in his family's home. He couldn't believe he was here. Why was he here? He wanted nothing to do with this man. He hated this man. He hated this man because of the childhood he lived after his mother left. He hated this man for the way he treated, he never wanted his children to live through the childhood he went through. That's why he loved Liv because she was so different from him. He knew while Liv and Honey were gone, he needed to get his father out. Yes, his father, his father who is a monster._

" _Blaine," His father, Angus, says. "Just the person I wanted to see. I love this new place. Just one question, why would you buy a place like this?"_

" _My father-in-law left it to my wife and me," Blaine pauses. "We needed a home since we did live in an apartment before."_

" _Yes, your wife," Angus pauses. "And your daughter, Honey. Oh, and you two are expecting another baby, a boy."_

" _How do you know all of this?"_

" _Because, son, I've been having my men follow for months," Angus says. "Why didn't you tell me you got married?" And had a baby?"_

" _I didn't feel like it was necessary to tell you about my family," Blaine pauses. "I didn't think you would care."_

" _You were right," Angus pauses. "However, I can use your family, your wife, daughter, and son, to my benefit."_

" _What the hell are you talking about?" Blaine asks, almost yelling. "You better leave my family alone!"_

" _I will," Angus pauses. "As long as you work for me."_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _You just inherited a business, the one your father-in-law left you," Angus pauses. "I need a place to have my brain business, I know you retired a long time ago, but I took all your clients after you retired. The place I was using is no longer available so if you don't want anything to happen to your family I suggest you let me use your basement."_

" _How long do I have to think?"_

" _Tomorrow afternoon, if you don't agree, something will happen to your family," Angus says. "I know you will agree. Good day."_

 _Blaine doesn't turn around and Angus makes his exit. He couldn't believe what just happened. He knew his answer, he had to do this to protect his family, which means. Which means, which means he has to get back into the brain business. Something he didn't want to do, but he doesn't have much choice. In the back of his mind, he knew he was making a bad choice…_

 _(END OF FLASHBACK)_

Liv had been feeling them all day. She didn't know what to think. It was too early for the baby to come. By mid-afternoon, she knew something was really wrong. She was having a hard time breathing, she didn't go through this when she was pregnant with Honey. She got up, clutching her stomach, she started making her way, slowly, towards Blaine's office. She knew she needed to get to a hospital, she knew that if she didn't get to the hospital she would lose the baby. She didn't want to lose the baby. The baby was one of the only two things keeping her going right now.

She didn't know how many times she knocked on the door, she must have knocked a dozen. She didn't knock because he was taking too long. She knocked because she was scared as hell. She didn't want to lose their baby. She was in pain. Almost immediately after knocking, Blaine opened the door. He saw the worried, painful, scared look on Liv's face, he also notices her holding her stomach. He knew right away that something wrong. Something was wrong with the baby, their baby. Blaine was able to grab Liv before she fell to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks, holding Liv's head in his hand.

"There's something wrong with the baby, you have to get me to the hospital. Please."

"Can you walk?"

"Oh, god!" Liv groans, tears falling down her cheeks at a fast pace. "No, I can't walk. It hurts too much. Please, just get me to the hospital. I can't lose this baby, I can't lose another baby. Please."

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay."

…

 _Blaine walked through the apartment, holding a sleeping two week old Honey in his arms. He didn't have a shirt, he typically didn't sleep with a shirt on. However, Honey usually fell asleep faster when she felt skin contact. Most nights, when Blaine would get up when she cried, he would walk around the apartment a few times just to make sure she was asleep. He loved these nights when he could just look at his daughter when she was asleep. He couldn't help but be happy after a failed pregnancy and lose the other baby, they had made it here. They were finally a family. A family he never knew he wanted, but was extremely happy that he had one. He didn't mind the long nights or the early mornings. He didn't care that Honey spit on his favorite shirt. There were only two things he cared about… Honey DeBeers and Liv Moore. Those were the most important people in his life. They would always be the most important people in his life._

 _He walked into their bedroom, he wasn't surprised to find her awake. She would always be awake when he would come back from taking care of Honey. Most nights he would put Honey back in her crib, but tonight he decided that it would be better if Honey stayed with them. This was the fifth time Honey had woken up. He knew she would sleep if she felt the presence of her parents. He places her in Liv's, who was sitting up, arms and laid down next to Liv. He watches as Liv stares at their sleeping baby._

" _Two weeks," Blaine says. "I can't believe she's two weeks old."_

" _I know."_

" _You two are the most important people in my life. Nothing will ever change that. Don't ever forget that."_

" _I will never forget that."_

…

He had on the provided scrubs the nurse gave him. He stood in between the two incubators, he couldn't believe how this day turned out. He didn't expect this. He didn't expect this at all. He stares in disbelief. The nurse places a hand on his shoulder.

"Your wife is awake," The nurse pauses. "She's asking for you."

"Thank you."

Blaine takes one last look then leaves the nursery, making his way down to Liv's room. When he enters the room, he immediately goes and takes her hand, moving her hair out of her face.

"Hi," Blaine whispers.

"Hi," Liv whispers.

"How do you feel?"

"Fuzzy. How is he?"

"They put them in the incubators, they're pretty small, but the doctor said they should be fine once they grow to normal size."

"What are talking about?" Liv asks. "You said they."

"I did say they," Blaine smiles. "I said they because the two babies you delivered are in the nursery."

"Two babies?"

"Twins," Blaine says. "You had twins."

"How is that possible?"

"Well, apparently, one was hiding behind his brother and their heartbeats were in sync," Blaine pauses. "You delivered twin boys."

"We have twin boys," Blaine whispers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 _Looking at her across the club, he knew he wanted her. She was gorgeous, her long light brown hair and light blue eyes. He had never felt this way about another woman before and he didn't even know her name yet. He watched as she fought with the man she was with. He slowly made his way over to her, by the time the he reached her, the man was gone. He smiled, he knew he could get the girl. Looking at her, he knew she was upset, this was going to be easy. Super easy, he was always a master at making a girl forget her troubles._

" _Hi, I'm Blaine," Blaine says, smiling at the woman._

" _Um, Liv," The woman says._

" _Here," Blaine says, handing the woman, Liv, a martini. "You look like you could use this. I, um, couldn't help but see you fighting with that guy, who just stormed out."_

" _You saw that," Liv sighs frowning, but takes the drink._

" _Yeah," Blaine pauses. "So, tell me, who was that guy?"_

" _Um, my fiance, at least he use to be," Liv pauses. "Not sure if he still is. he isn't the guy I first started dating."_

" _You know, I am known for helping girls forget their troubles," Blaine pauses, taking a sip of his scotch. "I will be more willing to help you forget all your troubles with that guy. I'm really, really good at it."_

" _I guess," Liv pauses. "Well, who says I can't have one night of fun, my fiance sure did. I'll have to take you up on that offer,"_

 _Blaine doesn't waste any time, he takes Liv now empty glass as well as his and places them on a nearby table then takes Liv's hand and leads her out of the club and to his car. Liv doesn't hesitate, maybe it's because of the multiple drinks she's had._

" _So, what do you plan on doing to me tonight?" Liv asks, hinting a small smile._

" _Oh, a lot," Blaine smiles. "Do you mind if we go back to my place? I do want to keep this private, not in a bad way, just want to keep it between us."_

" _Yeah, that's fine. Of course, you know you are going to have to drive me home in the morning."_

" _Of course, but trust me, after what I do to you… You won't want to go home."_

…

Looking at them, in the incubator, he still couldn't believe he actually had twin boys. He couldn't even begin to wrap his head around it. They had three babies together. Three wonderful babies together. He was so lucky. Blaine smiled and then walked back to Liv's room, where he found her sitting up in the bed, she still looked tired, but he knew she didn't like laying around.

"Hey," Blaine says. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, I um, feel fine."

"Are you sure? You seem out of it, maybe it because you still have some of those drugs in your system. Maybe you should try and get some rest. I just checked on the babies and they are both doing well. I called your mother and Honey is doing perfectly fine and can't wait to meet her little brothers."

"It's not that, I know everything is and will be fine," Liv pauses. "I just talked to my lawyer, he's on his way."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asks.

"He's bringing the divorce papers, so we can both sign the papers. Right now, so I can get on with my kids."

"Our," Blaine whispers. "They're our kids. You just had two babies and we've gone right back to this. I don't understand I thought everything was going to get better."

"You thought wrong, don't you get it," Liv sighs. "I never wanted a life like this. I'm only stuck with this life because of you and I want out."

Blaine bites his lip, he didn't like showing his emotions. She made him feel weak, something he didn't like to feel. He didn't realize the tears started falling down his cheeks. He didn't understand anything anymore. He was so confused, they just had two babies together and she still wanted a divorce. At this point, Blaine knows he's messed up. He looks up at her and notices the change. He slowly walks towards Liv and twirls the one long brown hair into his fingers. He then lets it fall out of his fingers and looks at the face of his wife.

"We're too different," Blaine states.


End file.
